Al buen tiempo, mala cara
by Soly Stalin A7X
Summary: ·Regalo de cumpleaños para Aredian· El asedio a Bastión de Tormentas continuaba tan feroz como había comenzado, y el señor estaba decidido a morir resistiendo. Todo cambia cuando llega un desconocido con un barco negro y varios lotes de cebolla para él y su tropa. Pero a pesar de que todo mejoró, milagrosamente, Stannis no dejaría de tener esa cara de amargado jamás. ¿Verdad?


Nota: Sí, este fic está basado en el dicho al mal tiempo buena cara, pero lo adapté de modo que quedó al revés. No, no fue error mío. sucede que el refrán, tal como es, no me conviene.

Dedicatoria: este fic se lo quiero dedicar a una chica muy especial, Aredian Baratheon, rebautizada por mí como Arediannis la Stanizada xD. se lo dedico por su cumpleaños, porque la paso genial en los juegos del foro con ella y porque es muy divertida y ambas fundamos Tontilandia xD. Pero principalmente por su cumpleaños.

No quiero traumar a nadie. esta cosa es larguísima, y prefiero no decirles cuantas páginas tiene, pero son más de 15 xD. Sin embargo, el resultado me gustó. Preferí hacerlo pre series, en el asedio a Bastión de Tormentas, porque si lo hacía en la etapa de STannis como rey, tendría que hacer aparecer a Melisandre; y R'hllor sabe que no la soporto ¬¬ prefiero hacer algo bueno, que algo con bashing. :)

disclaimer (ahora sí termino, lo juro) todos los personajes que puedas reconocer son propiedad de R.R. Martin. este fic no tiene fines lucrativos.

Nadie podía moverse de las ventanas aunque hace muchísimo tiempo el espectáculo era el mismo. El cielo era lo único que variaba, de gris a azul, de azul a gris y de gris a negro. Por lo demás, lograban verse las mismas velas de la flota Redwine que habían llegado mucho tiempo atrás para bloquearles el mar, los ejércitos de rosas por tierra que eran demasiado obstinados como para irse y muy cobardes para tomar el castillo por asalto, y las mismas caras, siempre las mismas caras. No era necesario gozar de tanta inteligencia como para entender que la gran fortaleza perteneciente a los Baratheon estaba irremediablemente sitiada.

Por donde quiera que uno mirase se vislumbraban grandes campamentos con estandartes inmensos ondeando en el cielo azul y majestuoso, con el fin de reconocerse unos de otros y, por supuesto, dejarles claro a los asediados cuántos eran contra ellos en esta batalla que no tenía fin y que solo acabaría cuando el joven señor rindiera el castillo.

Los ejércitos desplegados de la casa Altojarddín habían rodeado las murallas de Bastión de Tormentas hacía cosa de once meses, esperando el momento propicio para atacar o, en el mejor de los casos, ver arriado el estandarte del venado coronado que flameaba en las almenas, signo de que el joven señor se rendía y les dejaba tomarlo por las buenas. Todos los grandes señores que se encontraban allí, con aspecto aburrido y agotado, esperaban que eso ocurriera tarde o temprano, pues muchas esperanzas no había de sobrevivir en tales condiciones. Estaban bloqueados por tierra y mar, y no podían acceder a la materia prima y la comida. O se rendían o perecían en el intento por resistir. Lo más sensato era la primera opción, sin embargo...

-No lo haré. –La voz del joven señor, cuyo nombre era Stannis Baratheon, sonaba tan átona como siempre. Miró por la amplia ventana de la torre superior, con los fríos ojos azules perdiéndosele en el también azul cielo, escrutando en su despejada superficie como si en ella pudiera encontrar la ayuda que en secreto necesitaba con desesperación.

-Pero mi señor –Casi suplicó el Maestre Cressen, que yacía a su lado con aspecto inquieto y a caso desolado. Mientras Stannis mantenía los ojos fijos en el cielo, siempre hacia arriba, la mirada del anciano se dirigió hacia el suelo, donde se encontraba el verdadero problema de la casa Baratheon en estos precisos instantes. Miró la extensión de arena donde los ejércitos desplegados se adivinaban como pequeñas hormiguitas multicolores, pero supo que eran más mortíferos que una simple hormiga.

-He dicho que no. –Cuando el chiquillo (porque aunque muchos se dirigieran a él como su señor, y se diera a respetar por más de uno, para él seguía siendo el chiquillo que había cuidado hace pocos años atrás) hablaba de esa forma tan cortante y seca, significaba que no había lugar ni a discusión ni a segundas alternativas. Ya había tomado una resolución ahí sentado, meditando sobre los pros y los contras. Pero en este caso, Cresssen veía más cosas perjudiciales que aspectos favorables.

-Pero ¿Por qué?- No se iba a dar por vencido, si su señor había destinado las vidas de muchos a morir de hambre en la fortaleza que defendía al menos tenía que saber cuál era la causa de esa decisión tan rotunda y a la vez tan terrible.

El joven Stannis por fin desvió los ojos del cielo y se volteó a mirar al anciano. Cressen supo en seguida que estaba enfadado, por la forma en que su mirada se posó en sus ojos. Lo oyó rechinar los dientes con furia contenida, pero cuando su voz se dejó escuchar sonaba sorprendentemente calmada, como si la rabia que bullía en su interior no afectara en absoluto a sus cuerdas bucales.

-Robert está luchando en batallas –Comenzó. Cada palabra parecía costarle un terrible esfuerzo y el maestre lo vio tomar aire, aquel viento salado de la costa que cuando llegó le había parecido tan delicioso.- Seguramente está llenando su maza de sangre y alardeando de cada batalla ganada. Si le pago con la pérdida de nuestra tierra, seremos la vergüenza de Poniente y me recordarán como el hermano cobarde que prefirió rendirse antes de luchar. No soy bueno con la espada, Cressen, pero…

-Mi señor, por favor, sea razonable. Hace un mes que no tenemos comida decente. –Cressen intentaba explicarle el asunto de manera que pudiera comprenderlo. Stannis era inteligente, lo sabía; iba a atender a razones esta vez.

Lo de la comida era totalmente cierto. Se le habían acabado los suministros y hace mes y medio ya no había un poco de trigo en las bodegas ni carne en salazón en los barriles. Tuvieron que desprenderse del cariño hacia sus mascotas y comerlas, pero esa situación también había acabado. Solo había ratas, unos pequeños animales peludos de carne agria incluso cuando estaba cocida que los niños y los que permanecían en el castillo desdeñaban como mejor podían. La actitud del joven señor ante esto era de envidiar y admirar. Le dejaba los alimentos más prominentes a quienes más los necesitaban, ya sean los hombres que le eran leales como los niños. Él se conformaba con lo que quedaba, si es que lo conseguía. Los miraba comer con aspecto serio, siempre rechinando los dientes o frunciendo el ceño casi en silencio.

Por aquello y por otras cosas que algún día alguien mencionará, Stannis Baratheon era considerado como un verdadero señor por quienes le eran leales dentro del castillo. Cressen estaba seguro de que más de la mitad de los hombres que allí permanecían eran capaces de morir por la causa… pero no por amor, si no por miedo. El joven les había demostrado su temperamento frío y calmado, pero peligroso en mas de una ocasión, por aquello nadie se atrevía siquiera a desafiarlo. Cuando llevaba en sus manos un par de ratas muertas y le decía a Renly que las comiera, este protestaba mucho, pero ante una mirada de esas tan gélidas no podía discutirle y se la comía. El ejemplo del pequeño lo seguía cada hombre, mujer o niño a quien el Lord ordenaba algo, por muy nimio que fuera. Su sola aura demostraba poder.

Stannis volvió a rechinar los dientes, como si el inconveniente de la comida hubiera sido algo que había desestimado hasta el momento. Miró nuevamente por la ventana, pensativo y serio. el maestre recordó al pequeño chiquillo de mirada triste y semblante vacío que se sentaba en las escaleras mientras Robert jugaba con las espadas. En los ojos del señor había la misma añoranza que tenía cuando era un niño y en lugar de las mazas y los golpes, le daban un libro o una chuchería con la que se podrían librar de él al menos hasta cuando se volviera a pasear, triste y solo, como otro por los pasillos.

Robert era el primogénito; él era quien importaba, y el pequeño Renly, el menor, el más lindo y tierno, al que su padre había consentido hasta que la mar se lo llevó, y el favorito de su madre. En cambio Stannis era solo Stannis, el mediano, el chico al que nadie quería por su seriedad y la gravedad que imperaba en su semblante desde pequeño.

Nadie lo consideraba, excepto él, Cressen, quien se había encargado de la educación de los dos menores. Robert fue como pupilo al Nido de Águilas y cuando volvió de allí, a penas si quedaba del muchacho que había abandonado Bastión de Tormentas. Pero la educación de Stannis y Renly había dependido tanto de él como de su Castellano, enseñándoles el arte de la guerra y el de la sabiduría a partes iguales, equilibrando el mortífero batir de una espada con el filo cortante de una palabra.

Sin embargo la diferencia entre ambos hermanos, tanto en edad como en carácter (Renly, con sus escasos años, era más parecido a Robert de lo que a Stannis le hubiera gustado) hizo aparecer entre los dos un muro infranqueable de más grosor que el que protegía la fortaleza del mar. A Cressen le dolía cada discusión que oía entre los dos, cada palabra hiriente que el pequeño le decía a su hermano mayor. Entre las frases más recurridas del niño, estaba aquella que decía: -Tú deberías haber ido a la guerra y Robert haberse quedado conmigo, ¡eres aburrido y feo!

El mediano de los Baratheon lo escuchaba con estoicismo mudo, rechinando los dientes de vez en cuando como era su costumbre y mirándolo con desprecio cuando Renly se aburría de insultarlo y quejarse de la comida, de la austeridad de su cuarto o de cualquier cosa. Porque Renly siempre se quejaba, por mucho que Cressen se esforzara en agradarle; la única forma de mantenerlo callado de una vez era poniéndole ropa bonita y lujosa, sentarlo en una silla y llenarlo de elogios, y darle un delicioso melocotón con el que cerrara su regia boca.

Pero desgraciadamente hacía mucho no quedaban melocotones, para ira del señorito Renly, que se comía lo que le daban de mala gana aunque a veces su hermano tenía que sacarse la comida de la boca y ofrecérsela. Los pocos caballos que había dejado Lord Robert, junto con los perros y los gatos, ya habían desaparecido. Ahora solo quedaba comerse las ratas y esperar un milagro. Algún requerimiento de la flota de Redwine, que las huestes de los Tyrell se apartasen para apoyar al rey loco en su batalla o algo aún más remoto, que un solo señor de los grandes se percatara del mal que acaecía en el mar de la Tormenta, y que los habitantes de la fortaleza estaban sufriendo, muertos de hambre y asediados.

-Podemos sobrevivir aquí cuanto tiempo sea posible. –Dijo el joven y orgulloso muchacho dándose vuelta para marcharse, sin ánimo de oír nada más en su contra. Cressen no pudo evitar advertir que estaba mucho más delgado que cuando el asedio comenzó, y se veía pálido y macilento, como si lo poco que encontraban de comida le sentara realmente mal. sintió lástima por su pequeño, por aquel niño que hablaba siempre con cortesía gélida a todo quien se le acercaba.

-Como querais, mi señor. Pero nos falta poco para comenzar a comernos los cadáveres de los caídos… y todo por orgullo.

Aquellas palabras que abandonaron sus labios sin rastro de premeditación parecieron surtir el efecto de un baldazo de agua gélida en el cuerpo del Baratheon, quien detuvo su marcha cuando estaba a centímetros de la puerta y dio un salto impulsado por lo que sea que estuviera sintiendo. Cuando se giró, con una rapidez desconcertante, el anciano creyó que le daría un puñetazo. Su señor tenía el rostro rojo como tomate, las manos crispadas y rechinaba los dientes con mas fuerza todavía. Cressen retrocedió, casi sintiendo el golpe que le advenía como castigo por su insolencia.

-¿Crees que lo hago por orgullo? –Cuestionó con los ojos azules fijos en su objetivo. Sorprendentemente, la voz del joven no sonaba ni una octava más alta, si bien mucho más tensa que de costumbre.- ¿Piensas a caso que sacrifico a los pocos hombres que decidieron quedarse conmigo por un ataque de egolatría? ¿Con quién crees que hablas, Cresen? ¡No soy Robert!

La última frase la soltó con voz casi quebrada, y el maestre, con suma aflicción, se percató de que había cometido un grave error al mencionar el orgullo. Uno de los más grandes problemas del joven Stannis era precisamente su relación más que tensa con Robert, quien era tan orgulloso como gallardo. El anciano sabía lo que sentía su favorito; tenía en cuenta todo lo que había logrado el mayor de los Baratheon, tantas guerras ganadas, tantos torneos y tantas conquistas. Cuando eran pequeños, Robert siempre lograba las mejores hazañas, conseguía los mayores aplausos. En cambio, lo que hacía Stannis nunca era tan reconocido, pues ya lo había logrado con anterioridad el primogénito. Ese sentimiento de frustración se alojó en el alma adolescente del señor, Cressen lo sabía y le daba infinita tristeza habérselo recordado. Haberle enrostrado en la cara que mientras Robert peleaba aquí y allá con sus leales, él solo se podía esconder en la fortaleza.

-Es mi deber –Musitó en un resoplido cansino cargado de pesar, bajando la mirada por unos segundos antes de volver a subir los ojos, con el aspecto impetuoso que demostraba siempre.- Robert pelea, Robert gana. Yo le cuido las tierras y soporto el asedio como mejor puedo. No quiero que me reconozcan, quiero hacer bien mi trabajo… yo…

Pero no dijo nada más luego de aquello. Tan solo miró la ventana con esos ojos azules tan oscuros y tormentosos, rechinó los dientes al aire, como si el sol tuviera la culpa de sus males, y salió a zancadas largas de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con suavidad y dejando a Cressen en un silencio incómodo, roto solo por las pisadas del señor que resonaban en el suelo de madera con la misma crudeza que Paxter Redwine y Mace Tyrell empleaban en su implacable asedio a Bastión de Tormentas.

Así como el día nació, con su débil sol invernal trayendo una jornada más de aguante y de cansancio, llegó la noche; con su manto oscuro e impenetrable cubriendo las ventanas y dejándolos casi sin luz. Solo podían utilizar una que otra antorcha con algo que lograsen encender (pues no siempre lo conseguían), porque las velas hacía mucho tiempo se les habían acabado. En el salón principal del torreón yacía la mayor parte de la guarnición, contándose anécdotas añejas y riendo de los mismos viejos chistes. Otros habían preferido irse a dormir, matando el tiempo, el aburrimiento y la desesperanza con el sueño que todo lo adormecía.

Y el fiel Cressen permanecía en su torrecilla de maestre, sentado ante un pequeño fuego que ardía suavemente y le transportaba un plácido calor. La medianoche lo había encontrado sentado en la misma postura, dándole vueltas en la cabeza a todo lo que había acontecido en la tarde junto a su señor y protegido. Se le había acabado la leche de la amapola, y pronto el vino del sueño, que le pedían algunos soldados para dormir, iba a desaparecer también. Ya no le quedaban pócimas y a la hora de curar un herido, debía arreglárselas como mejor podía. Le preocupaba que alguno de los luchadores enfermara gravemente y no se pudiera hacer nada por él, pero estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano pasaría; ya habían muerto diez que no habían soportado el hambre, las condiciones de encierro y el estrés. Cressen suponía que al menos dos de ellos se habían suicidado combatiendo contra el impulso de traicionar al joven Lord.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo duraría la resolución de Stannis Baratheon, el chiquillo que había criado como al hijo que nunca pudo tener. Conocía su testarudez tan bien como el sentido del honor y la lealtad que tenía arraigados en el carácter, y podía jurar que moriría resistiendo si el caso se le presentaba. El muchacho estaba decidido y no habría quien lo quitase de su decreto. Una parte de él se sentía orgulloso de lo que había logrado con Stannis, pero otra se llenaba de temores.

Un soplo de aire gélido le acarició la espalda, haciéndolo estremecer de frío, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró al cuarto con paso presuroso uno de los guardias. Se veía delgado, ávido y débil, como todos los demás, de modo que el maestre supuso que había estado recientemente cerca de la entrada de las mazmorras, al aguardo. El hombre mayor se levantó de la silla al ver la agitación que presentaba el intruso.

-¿Sucede algo, Ser?- Interrogó con voz amable. El hombre, que había envejecido muchos años de golpe a causa del asedio y la falta de comida, lo miró con sorpresa y casi terror.

-Hay…un hombre –Dijo con atropello señalando hacia la puerta como si necesitara que Cressen acudiera inmediatamente al lugar en cuestión. –Un hombre que… que atravesó la flota del Rejo como si fuera de humo con su barco negro y… quiere ver a Lord Stannis –Terminó de hablar y se puso la mano en el pecho. Una película de sudor le cubría la frente.

-¿Quién es ese hombre fantástico que decís, Ser? –Volvió a preguntar el Maestre con calma, poniéndose en pie. Las articulaciones le crugieron por el esfuerzo y la postura que habían perdido, y el caballero se encogió de hombros.

-Es… un enviado de los Siete, os lo aseguro –Confesó el caballero inclinándose y apremiándolo con la mirada. –No me atreví a despertar al señor, así que tendreis que hacerlo vos… el hombre que os digo está en la entrada, dice que no descargará su barco hasta que vea a quien ha resistido el asedio con tanta bravura.

Cressen se encogió de hombros, pensando que todo eso le olía a chamusquina. Había algo ahí que no encajaba. ¿Sería una trampa montada por los Tyrell para deshacerse del señor de Bastión de Tormentas y terminar bruscamente con el bloqueo con una victoria? Todo podía ser posible, y de pronto el anciano se vio pensando en cómo se vería Lord Stannis con una larga espada atravesándole el pecho, mientras sus ojos hundidos en las descarnadas mejillas yacían en blanco. Se estremeció de miedo y se vio tentado de bajar a descubrir si en realidad existía aquel hombre del que le había hablado el caballero, pero llegó a la conclusión de que el joven no le perdonaría que lo excluyeran, por algo era el que mandaba.

en cuanto pasó por la sala principal, supo que aquello que decían era verdad. Todos cuchicheaban, nerviosos, mientras juntaban las cabezas y se organizaban. Oyó fragmentos inestables de la conversación, en la que se decía algo así como "encarnación del desconocido", "salvación para todos" y "El señor más aterrador y generoso del mundo". cressen sacudió la cabeza, por lo que su cabello gris se le movió levemente, y suvió las escaleras al paso más rápido que pudo, con la antorcha en la mano, en busca de las habitaciones del señor. Aún con las dudas que anidaban en su corazón, había decidido despertarle. Aún seguía con sus recelos de anciano y padre, preguntándose si ese hombre era de fiar o no. Después de todo, Stannis era como su hijo y lo quería de tal manera; no se perdonaría que a un muchacho tan joven, con tanto vigor y vida por delante, le ocurriera algo malo por su falta de previsión. No por nada era el maestre; había ido a la ciudadela de Antigua con el deber de forjarse la cadena que tenía en el cuello y servir, ser leal, fiel y gentil. Aconsejarles de forma correcta a sus señores, sin importar lo que fuera. Le había resultado con Steffon Baratheon, el padre de su actual señor, pero Stannis era otra cosa.

Recorrió el castillo a buen paso, sabiendo que estaba en un momento crítico e importante. No se dejó mellar por las vacilaciones que anidaban en su corazón aunque ciertamente eran muchas. El cuarto del señor estaba casi en la punta de la torre, por lo que cuando llegó estaba jadeando por el esfuerzo y sudando. Cressen puso una mano en la puerta, con la intención de darle leves toquecitos para anunciarse, pero esta se abrió sola; estaba entreabierta. Con pasitos vacilantes, penetró en la oscura recámara. Al rayo de luz de la antorcha, las oscuras sombras retrocedían dejándole paso a una claridad endeble que oscilaba a cada paso dado. La madera crugía bajo sus pies.

Y ahí estaba el joven señor, tendido en la cama completamente desnudo, con las frazadas enredadas en las piernas y la boca entreabierta. Reposaba la cabeza en una almohada, y su cabello negro, abundante y espeso, se hallaba todo desordenado. Cressen sintió un pinchazo de ternura. Dormido, nadie pensaría que aquel hombre era tan fiero, tan resistente. Incluso tan delgado como estaba, parecía varios años menor, o era que la cama y el sueño lo encogían. Lo que sí sabía el Maestre es que aunque para todos fuese el gran señor o el hijoputa más testarudo de los siete reinos, para él seguiría siendo el muchacho que inconscientemente lo buscaba para oír cuentos e historias sobre caballeros, que se sentaba junto a él y le relataba sus pequeñas peripecias; el niño chiquito que no llegó a ser nunca el orgullo de su padre ni la admiración de su madre.

Avanzó un par de pasos más, situándose junto al lecho, y estiró su mano fría para tocar con las puntas de los dedos el hombro del joven. La presión fría contra el cuerpo caliente hizo estremecer a Stannis, quien se despertó con un sobresalto, abriendo los ojos de golpe y medio incorporándose como mejor podía, sobresaltado. Al maestre le complacía el sueño tan liviano que había desarrollado el señor al principio del asedio, un mínimo contacto o una voz humana podían despertarlo. Eso tuvo que controlarlo porque en los primeros tiempos del encierro, muchos había intentado traicionarle, o bien necesitaban hablar con él de cosas urgentes y debían estar gritando por varios minutos para conseguir aplacar el sueño de roca del chico.

-¿Qué...? –Preguntó con voz somnolienta, muy atípica a ese tono tan inexpresivo que empleaba siempre. Apoyó el codo en la cama y se dio impulso para sentarse de mejor postura, restregándose los ojos azules con los nudillos como un niño pequeño. Fijó la mirada neblinosa entonces en la antorcha encendida, y carraspeó para despejarse.

-Mi señor. Soy yo. –Cressen ladeó la antorcha para que le iluminara la cara. Stannis asintió, comprensivo, y ahogó un bostezo con la mano en la boca. –Debo deciros algo muy importante.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante que no puede esperar a mañana, Cressen? –Nunca le había parecido tan menor como ahora. el maestre se vio tentado de tomar esos libros de caballeros que tanto le leyó cuando era pequeño y acostarse junto a él, arroparlo como a una criatura.- Estaba dormido. –El reproche le sonó casi divertido, y el anciano se sentó en la cama, allí donde quedaba sitio.

-Mi señor, hay un hombre en la entrada de las mazmorras.

Lejos de sorprenderse, como fue el caso de Cressen y los demás, Stannis lo miró con ojos de sueño, como si todavía no comprendiera bien lo que eso significara. -¿y a mi qué?

-No lo entendeis, mi señor. Es un hombre desconocido. Los guardias dicen que pasó como un fantasma de humo por entre los barcos de Redwine y que quiere veros. –Contó Cressen muy serio, manteniendo la antorcha en alto para alumbrar mejor la habitación. Vio perfectamente como el Baratheon fruncía el ceño, se concentraba, rechinaba los dientes y volvía a fruncir el ceño en busca de una explicación para todo aquello. La naturaleza desconfiada del joven nunca le llevaría a pensar que se trataba de algo bueno, eso lo tenía claro, pero...

-Traedme la espada, Cressen. Voy a salir a verle.

«Está asustado», Comprendió el anciano con sorpresa. Ningún rastro de temor se dejaba ver en la cara estoica del señor, pero Cressen le conocía y sabía que no tomaría su espada casi nueva si no fuese totalmente indispensable. Temía que todo aquello fuera una trampa y lo entendía, pues habían pasado cosa de un año encerrados casi sin sufrir daño. Podrían matarlo y librarse de todo el problema. Estaba convencido de que más de la mitad que se encontraban recluidos allí, con él, rendiría el castillo a la mínima de debilidad, y que el señor muriese era un golpe durísimo para todo el mundo.

Cressen salió de la habitación y entró al pequeño cuarto donde Stannis guardaba su espada, un buen acero afilado capaz de cortar incluso el hueso de alguien solo con una estocada. La tomó con cuidado y reverencia, y luego esperó tras la puerta como un perro fiel a que saliera el señor. Por fortuna, no tardó mucho. El muchacho iba ataviado con unos lujosos calzones y un jubón con el venado coronado de la casa Baratheon, dejando en claro su posición. Cada porción de tela les daba a todo el que lo viera, un mensaje implícito. «No me rendiré»

el camino hacia la puerta de las mazmorras fue extraordinariamente tenso. Cressen tenía que correr para alcanzar las zancadas apresuradas de Stannis, quien ni se molestaba en mirarle o siquiera sonreírle. Se dedicó únicamente a andar a pasos rápidos y con los músculos preparados ante cualquier ataque, con la mano derecha rozando el cinto de la espada que llevaba colgada. La imagen del señor con un arma le resultaba al anciano casi dolorosa. Sabía que había aprendido a manejar un arma cuando era pequeño, y que de vez en cuando se entrenaba, pero le parecía más su niño cuando se acostaba en la cama, o cuando daba órdenes en aquella voz tan fría que poseía, mientras rechinaba los dientes como tan solo él sabía hacer.

cuando por fin llegaron a la dichosa entrada donde un montón de gente se hallaba congregada en torno a algo que ninguno de los dos alcanzaba a ver, bajando y bajando escaleras, cressen ya resoplaba del agotamiento, pero el joven señor a penas si jadeaba. El sudor le bajaba por la frente y se lo limpió con el dorso de la mano, sin ceremonias, en tanto se acercaba con otra de sus largas zancadas. Como un rayo, el pequeño Renly, que había salido de una puerta cercana, se colgó de la mano de Cressen, con los ojos azules nublados por el sueño, pero igual de curioso que todos los demás. Solo Stannis y el maestre advertían el peligro que aquel desconocido podría ocasionarles; nadie más parecía prestarle atención a eso.

Stannis murmuró una orden en boz tan baja que casi nadie pudo oírlo, pero sí le leyeron los labios perfectamente bien. Pedía que le abrieran paso. Como buenos peones que eran casi todos, le dejaron la entrada despejada a los ojos de ambos, y Cressen pudo ver al hombre fantasma que tantos murmullos había suscitado dentro de la fortaleza y que tanto miedo le había dado al Ser.

Apoyado en la reja que le cortaba el acceso hacia el interior, con una pose bastante aburrida y un aire de desinterés total, se encontraba un hombre de mediana edad, menudo y en forma, tan bajo que le llegaba por el hombro al señor, con pelo y barba color castaño medio. Rondaba la treintena, de eso a Cressen no le quedaban dudas, y tenía unos ojos cálidos, del color de las avellanas, que parecían sonreír siempre. Se incorporó cuando oyó el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en el lugar. Miró a Cressen con superficialidad y rapidez, esbozándosele una media sonrisa en los labios finos, le echó una mirada entre despectiva y divertida a Stannis y a su espada casi desenfundada, y entonces sus ojos recayeron en el pequeño Renly, que había dado un paso adelante con fiereza, como haría un señor. La imagen del chiquillo era casi grotesca.

-¿Y quién sois vos?- Preguntó el pequeño y orgulloso señor, soltando por completo a Cressen y aproximándose con una mezcla de curiosidad y amenaza a los barrotes que lo separaban de él. El hombre desconocido le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

-Me habían dicho que erais joven y muy valiente –Comenzó con una voz suave hacia el niño, que lo miraba atento, contagiado con la serenidad del hombre. –Nunca pensé que sería tan cierto como ahora que os veo. Bienhallado seáis, Lord Stannis.

-¿Qué? Yo no soy Stannis –Farfulló Renly Baratheon con la voz chillona que solo poseería un niño de seis años. Miró al hombre con desagrado y sorpresa, tal vez tan confuso como Cressen por el desplante del hombre. –Mi nombre es Renly, mira repite conmigo Ren-ly. Stannis es ese amargado de ahí atrás.

Cressen se puso tan rojo como un tomate y se adelantó dos pasos para agarrar de la manita al pequeño parlanchín, que ahora se hacercaba un poco más al desconocido para conversarle de quien sabrá que cosas infantiles. Los dedos suaves del maestre lo tomaron de la muñeca mientras Stannis avanzaba, rechinando los dientes con rabia contenida. Los ojos azules se clavaron con fiereza en el hombre que ahora lo observaba entre sorprendido y algo más, una emoción que se le escapaba del entendimiento. No hizo entrada teatral como el pequeño. Simplemente lo miró, con esos ojos y esa expresión que hacía obedecer a todo quien lo veía.

-Davos Seaworth, mi señor. Disculpadme por el desplante de hacía un momento, yo no sabía... _el hombre hablaba apresuradamente, como si fuera perseguido por la hermandad del bosque real y necesitara un refugio con desesperación. Las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo. De un momento la tranquilidad que ostentaba se le había evaporado.

-¿por qué estáis aquí?

La voz de Stannis Baratheon era siempre seca y certera como una flecha lanzada a distancia, y daba en el blanco como la misma. Davos Seaworth respiró con dificultad mientras jugueteaba con su barba, nervioso.

-En los puertos se comenta que un jovencito resiste al asedio con bravura, que lleva mucho tiempo en las mismas condiciones sin rendirse. –La voz del hombre tenía el mismo tono suave, y sus ojos estaban pegados a la cara de Stannis como si los hubieran adherido a ella. –SE comenta que está al borde de la rendición y que ya no tienen como avastecerse. Se dice también que todos están delgados por aquello y que no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que rindan o mueran en el intento por resistir.

Stannis rechinó los dientes otra vez. Davos lo miró con curiosidad, preguntándose tal vez que manía era aquella. Cressen seguía receloso y Desconfiado, y el pequeño Renly se removía inquieto, con ganas de ir al encuentro de aquel hombre que lo había mirado a él primero. Siempre era igual, le complacía que lo mirasen por encima de su hermano.

-¿y queríais ver con vuestros propios ojos a aquel hombre y su rendición? –Cuestionó el señor de Bastión de Tormentas con el ceño fruncido. Ya estaba junto a la reja y lo miraba desde arriba, desafiante.

-Todo lo contrario –Sonrió Davos Seaworth con paciencia infinita. –Vine aquí para evitar que se rinda.

Por un momento el rostro del joven se congeló en una mueca de sorpresa. Ese momento no duró más bien nada, pues se recompuso al instante como bien debe hacerlo un señor y lo miró con ojos azules cargados de desconfianza.

-Habeis burlado la flota Redwine sin saber como. Habeis llegado hasta aquí y asustasteis a mis hombres. Me sacasteis de la cama y me confundisteis con mi hermano menor. Decidme, Ser, ¿qué quereis? –Preguntó Stannis muy serio y sin rodeos. Sus hombres ni siquiera respiraban, así que luego de aquellas palabras se hizo el silencio más absoluto.

-No soy ningún Ser, mi señor. Solo soy un navegante. –Davos mencionó débilmente. Miró al joven señor con sus ojos profundos y respiró ondo. –Únicamente quiero ayudaros.

-¿ah sí? Pues no os creo. –Confesó Baratheon con la mano en el pomo de la espada. Davos soltó un bufido de cansancio.

-¿No me creéis? –Seaworth no parecía sorprendido, más bien divertido y muy cansado.

-No. Ni una palabra.

-Me habían dicho que erais testarudo, mi señor –Comentó con una sonrisa aleteando en sus labios –Pero jamás pensé que tanto.

Algunos hombres de Stannis se rieron por lo bajo, cubriéndose la boca con la mano o fingiendo que tosían para ocultar las carcajadas. Incluso Renly, que no había entendido bien el chiste, sonrió y miró a Davos con bastante aprecio en sus ojos azules.

-¿vinisteis aquí solo para burlaros de mí, Davos Seaworth? –El menos contento con el chiste era el aludido, como era de esperar. Sin embargo no parecía del todo enojado y Cressen se sorprendió y alegró por aquello. Parecía ser que al joven no le afectaba tanto que le llamasen testarudo.

-¡Faltaba más! Tengo bastantes cosas importantes que hacer y burlarme de los señores no está entre ellas. –Mencionó Davos negando con la cabeza repetidamente. Había algo que a Cressen le gustaba mucho de aquel hombre. No sabía si era su modo porteño de hablar, con el acento que tenían todos los piratas, o la mirada entre sumisa e insolente que le lanzaba al joven señor. Era un hombre pequeño y enigmático, o eso le parecía. –Vine a traeros lo que más necesitáis.

-¿Trajisteis comida, Ser? –Preguntó el hombre que había estado vigilando la puerta antes de que Seaworth llegara. Le lanzó una mirada encantada, como si fuera la más hermosa de las mujeres.

-He dicho que no soy ningún Ser –Dijo el menudo hombrecillo. –y quien diría que ahora me hablas así… cuando llegué me amenazaste con matarme. ¿recuerdas? ¡Incluso me dijiste Mace Tyrell! Como si me pareciera a aquel hombre… en fin, si a alguno le interesa, sí traje.

Todos abrieron los ojos hundidos como platos, incluido Cressen. ¿Quién era aquel desconocido que se les presentaba así con tan poca pompa, un traje deshilachado color negro y la sonrisa permanente? ¿Qué pretendía? El maestre tomó con más fuerza de la mano a Renly que parecía estaba dispuesto a saltar al cuello de Davos y darle un abrazo de oso, de aquellos que tanto le gustaban. El único que no mostró reacción aparente, como siempre, era el señor de Bastión de Tormentas. Actuaba con gélida cortesía y lo miró bastante hosco.

-¿Cómo sé que no es mentira lo que decís? –La pregunta fue hecha en tono áspero, pero no por ello menos sorprendido. El maestre podía ver la cara de su pupilo, la incredulidad gravada en cada arruguita de su expresión. Se acercó un paso más, como si quisiera examinar a Davos más de cerca, pero luego pareció arrepentido pues retrocedió tan rápido como si la sola presencia de aquel hombre que olía a mar lo quemase.

-Venid conmigo, mi señor. Os mostraré lo que tengo en el barco. –Fue todo lo que dijo Davos, mostrando las manos desnudas ante su señor. Stannis lo observó por un largo rato en silencio, echó una mirada al impaciente Renly que miraba la escena con ojos de sueño, por último dejó reposar los ojos en sus hombres y asintió. Fue un movimiento seco, no exento de rigidez, mientras desenfundaba el arma.

-Abrid –Ordenó al caballero que había estado de guardia un par de horas atrás. Las puertas de madera ya estaban abiertas, pero los barrotes de hierro permanecían cerrados. El hombre obedeció sin vacilar y Stannis salió, con la espada en alto.

-Si no os molesta seguirme, por favor. Tengo el barco aquí cerca, oculto de los ojos de Redwine y sus hombres. –Comentó Davos avanzando con paso tranquilo. Stannis levantó la espada, amenazante.

-Como sea una emboscada la pagareis con vuestra vida, Seaworth. –Dijo el señor rechinando los dientes como siempre. Davos asintió, para nada atemorizado. Sus voces se fueron alejando, y Cressen ya no pudo oír más, perdiéndose ambos en la distancia.

Cressen contuvo el aliento durante todo el tiempo que ambos hombres demoraron. Algunos caballeros tenían las espadas desenfundadas y echaban miradas nerviosas hacia fuera, atentos a cualquier sonido que pudiera dejar en manifiesto que Baratheon estaba en peligro; otros se cruzaban de brazos e intercambiaban impresiones sobre el hombre de la comida que nadie podía ver. Renly miraba hacia fuera con nostalgia, hablando con otra muchacha sobre lo genial que sería que "ese Ser tan generoso" les trajera una bolsa de melocotones, y el corazón del anciano maestre latía furioso, pensando en cada peligro, imaginándose lo que pudiera haber más allá de donde lograban mirar sus ojos. Sentía el sabor amargo del miedo en la boca, y un escalofrió lo recorrió al tan solo pensar en que esto pudiera ser una treta para asesinar a su joven lord.

-...No me queda claro, y vos no me lo decís. –Musitaba, a lo lejos, la voz inconfundible de su señor. Había pasado alrededor de quince minutos en los que nadie había dicho nada, y las palabras de Stannis fueron para todos como una bendición.

-Os lo he dicho, no quiero nada. –Respondía el segundo hombre, inconfundiblemente Davos. El corazón de Cressen martilleaba con fuerza en el pecho. Quería verlos, necesitaba saber si su señor se encontraba bien y si ese rostro de mandíbula fuerte estaría a su vista otra vez.

-¿Por qué lo hacéis? –Volvía a consultar Stannis, más incrédulo que frío. El maestre lograba notar como el hielo que habitaba en su voz se desmoronaba de a poco. -¿quereis tierras? ¿riquezas? ¿Un castillo? ¿Qué es lo que queréis?

Al fin los dos lograron verse, como sombras oscuras en la distancia. Una más alta, más delgada también; la otra más bajita, pero igualmente negra. Porque en la oscuridad, todo parece negro y tenebroso. Y a Cressen le quedó claro que ese hombre que había visitado la fortaleza, con un barco al parecer lleno de comida, no tenía nada de tétrico. El alivio le descendió por el estómago asentándole una dulce sensación de calidez que lo embotó. Cuando estuvieron cerca, tanto como para ver sus caras, Davos respondió al joven.

-No quiero nada de eso. A mí no me beneficiará ni vuestra victoria ni vuestra derrota. Las batallas de los señores solo hacen sangrar a los plebeyos. Da igual quien gane, nuestra vida siempre será la misma. –Davos se apoyó en la reja y miró con aspecto aburrido a los demás. Todos le sonrieron, esperanzados. -¿queréis darme tierras, castillos? Adelante, hacedlo, pero yo no os lo pedí ni pienso hacerlo. No quiero tener tanto mientras otros son pasados por la espada sin motivo por los ejércitos contrarios y por los vuestros.

Stannis Baratheon se quedó en profundo silencio. Cressen lo vio tragar saliva repetidamente, como si buscara las palabras precisas para expresarse pero no encontrara más que insignificancias. Miraba a Davos de un modo en que jamás se le había visto observar a nadie. En sus ojos azules no brillaba esa melancolía crónica que lo gobernó desde la más tierna infancia, si no que había en su expresión una pizca de alegría, algo de consuelo por aquel hombre que se había tomado tantas molestias al parecer sin ninguna razón, más que su buen corazón. Abrió la boca una vez y otra, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el joven señor apartó la vista de aquellos ojos castaños que lo escrutaban a la espera , y dijo solo dos palabras, las más coherentes que pudo formular.

-Tengo hanbre.

Al señor fantasma, Davos Seaworth, le brillaron los ojos de diversión. En dos segundos, la pequeña guarnición de Stannis se dirigía con el capitán del barco en la banguardia, hacia donde estaba la comida. Todos parecían felices, y cuando el Baratheon miró a Cressen, con aquellos ojos tan inexpresivos, el maestre supo que algo había cambiado definitivamente en el corazón de su joven pupilo.

-¿Qué crees tú? –Preguntó en voz tan tenue que costaba oírle. Renly se acercó más a su hermano para poder escucharlo mejor, pero Cressen no necesitaba hacerlo.

-Creo que se trata de un hombre bueno, Señor. –Contestó con sinceridad. Stannis no rechinó los dientes esta vez, si no que enfundó la espada, se la colgó del cinto y esperó con el mismo aspecto hosco de cada día a que llegaran los hombres, cargados hasta más no poder, con sacos y barriles. Hacían tanto jaleo que Cressen temió que los estuvieran oyendo fuera o en la mar, donde estaban aposentadas las naves del Rejo. En todo caso ¿Qué importaba? El castillo era casi inexpugnable, y Davos había sido más inteligente que Mace Tyrell y su banderizo, Paxter Redwine.

Los hombres de Stannis estaban débiles y se mareaban con facilidad; pero Davos Seaworth resultó ser un buen director además de excelente capitán, por lo que sabía dirigirlos y distribuir la carga. El joven señor apartó a su hermanito y al viejo maestre para dejar sitio a la cuantiosa procesión de barriles de pescado y lotes de cebolla que habían traído, y en quince minutos a lo sumo, todo el sector estaba lleno de la comida que estarían tan felices de recibir en sus estómagos hambrientos. El hombre de pelo castaño llegó junto a Baratheon y se frotó las manos como si fuera un pinche de cocina y estuviera lista la cena.

-Creo que ya está, mi señor. –Sonrió con esa misma ligereza el marino. Cressen advirtió que en sus ojos brillaba una chispa de alegría. –Sin más que hacer aquí, creo que me voy yendo con la noche...

-¡Esperad! –Saltó la vocecita chillona de Renly, que daba saltitos junto a Cressen para mirar a Davos a la cara. -¿no trajiste melocotones, Ser?

-¿Melocotones? –Davos mostró sorpresa, pero no hizo hincapié en el hecho de que no era un caballero. Miró al niño con curiosidad. –No, no traje. Dorne no le abre tan fácilmente las puertas a los contrabandistas, y estamos en invierno.

-U…un contrabandista. Ahí estaba el truco.

A Stannis Baratheon parecía como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. La piel, ya de por sí pálida, se le había tornado del color de la leche cortada y los ojos perdieron la leve chispa de la que habían gozado. Miró al contrabandista con ira contenida y rechinó los dientes.

-¿Qué esperabais, mi señor? Os dije que no era un Lord ni un…

-Silencio. –La voz de Stannis era tan gélida que incluso Cressen se estremeció y Renly lo miró de forma inquisidora, sin entender exactamente el cambio de tono y de tema. –Debisteis… debisteis…

-Iba a decíroslo, no creais que no. –Davos seguía hablando con suavidad, pero Cressen advirtió que estaba nervioso bajo esa capa de aparente fortaleza. –No gano nada con ocultarlo, os enteraríais tarde o temprano. Pero…

-No. Me mentisteis.

-No os he mentido, Lord Stannis. Todo lo que os he dicho es verdad. Y que soy contrabandista, también lo es. Y es verdad también que escuché en un puerto hablar de un joven señor, justo y valiente, que iba a morir resistiendo. Es cierto que no quería su muerte, y que navegué con la noche negra, en mi Betha Negra, para suministrarlo. Y es verdad que…

-...que no me trajiste melocotones –Añadió Renly con una sonrisa desganada mirando al contrabandista. –Para la próxima vez que nos traigas comidas tienes que traerme, a Lord Renly le gustan mucho.

Davos soltó una carcajada y miró al niño con cariño. –Te traeré melocotones, Renly –Prometió. -¿sabes? Tengo un hijo que tiene tu edad.

-¿en serio?- Interrogó el pequeño con los ojos brillándole de alegría. -¿Cómo se llama? ¿Qué edad tiene exactamente?

-Se llama Dale, y tiene siete años –Le contestó Seaworth casi con ternura. –La verdad, te pareces mucho a él.

-El hijo de un contrabandista. –Musitó Stannis desafiante, tensando la mandíbula. Sus ojos no se habían despegado de los de Davos, y él parecía también un poco tenso como si advirtiera el peligro en cada respirar del joven señor. Seguramente había oído del sentido de la justicia de aquel jovencito al que había alimentado con el fruto de sus delitos.

-Disculpad si os ofendo, señor. Yo solo quería...

-Sé qué querías. Y mi hermano os está agradecido. Al igual que… -Dudó, como si no encontrara valor suficiente para hablar de aquello aún, no con tanta gente, no con su hermano pequeño y su maestre mirándolos de cerca. –Al igual que yo, contrabandista. Todos lo estamos.

-Quién diría que antes me habían llamado Ser Davos –Musitó el hombre entre dientes y con una media sonrisa burlona en los labios finos. Stannis no lo encontraba tan divertido, sin embargo. Le dedicó uno de sus característicos ceños fruncidos y le rechinó los dientes, como siempre que algo le molestaba. -¿Qué os ofende, mi señor? ¿recibir ayuda de alguien de tan baja alcurnia o que no os lo haya dicho antes?

-Las dos... mmm... no, creo que más me ofende haberos cogido simpatía sabiendo lo que sois y lo que haceis. –Respondió el joven señor luego de pensárselo unos instantes. La luz de las antorchas reflejaba un leve rubor en sus pálidas mejillas, un sonrojo que Davos el contrabandista notó. –Prometedme que volveréis.

-¿Qué?

-Prometedlo. Cuando acabe la guerra, teneis que volver. Os lo ordena vuestro señor. –Imperó Stannis con la voz apremiante que empleaba con todo el mundo, esa voz del señor que era y nunca dejaría de ser; pues él era un Lord por naturaleza.

-¿Queréis juzgarme, Lord Stannis? –Sugirió Davos llevando un dedo de su mano izquierda distraídamente hacia su barbilla. Cressen pensó que era muy cómico ver a aquel hombre que había cruzado por entre la flota de los Redwine como quien no quiere la cosa, que había hecho uso ilegal de los barcos y los alimentos y que sin duda había robado y se había batido en combate, asustado ante un chiquillo flaco y de aspecto casi cadavérico, pero por otro lado entendía su temor. A veces, incluso él sentía un escalofrío cuando Stannis Baratheon miraba de esa forma tan suya.

-Juzgaros y recompensaros, desde luego. No olvidaré lo que habéis hecho, pero vos no debeis olvidar los delitos que habeis cometido. –Expresó con la sabiduría en cada palabra. No parecía un chiquillo de 19 años cuando hablaba y miraba de esa forma tan seria, calmada y fría.

-¿Y si no quiero venir? –Preguntó el hombre con distracción, guiñándole un ojo a Cressen cuando Stannis no miraba. Esto dejó al maestre tan perplejo que por unos segundos no se vio capaz de cerrar la boca. ¿Qué había querido decir el contrabandista con aquel gesto?

-Si no queréis venir os buscaré en persona, por mar y tierra, hasta encontraros. Y ya sabéis como soy… no descansaré hasta dar con vos. –Stannis mostraba tanta convicción, tanta decisión en sus palabras y en sus gestos, que el anciano no tuvo ninguna duda de que eso haría en el caso de que Davos decidiera no presentarse, como le había ordenado.

-Si yo no quiero que me encontréis, creedme, jamás podréis hacerlo, un contrabandista sabe como esconderse. –Stannis rechinó los dientes ante aquella declaración tan insolente por parte del capitán, y parecía dispuesto a decir algo, pero Davos no se lo permitió. –Vendré, mi señor. Lo juro por los siete, si acaba la guerra, gane quien gane, vendré a veros para el juicio.

-...y para la recompensa. –Lord Stannis parecía casi aliviado, y miró con ojos distraídos como sus hombres trasladaban la comida, como si fuera un delicado tesoro, hacia las bodegas y las cocinas. Denotaba felicidad y algo desconocido, una cosa extraña que no le había brillado jamás en los ojos. –Me gustáis, contrabandista. Sois muy sincero, y me decís cosas muy ciertas.

-A mi también me gustáis, Lord Stannis. Sois muy divertido.

Ante esta declaración casi absurda, Stannis Baratheon puso cara de haberse comido un limón especialmente amargo y Renly se echó a reír con todo descaro, al igual que Davos, y Cressen tuvo que contener una sonrisa traviesa. El contrabandista lo miró con los ojos iluminados, se acercó un poco al señor de Bastión de Tormentas, alzó la mano en ademán paternal para acariciarle el pelo...

... y Stannis rechinó los dientes en señal de advertencia, por lo que Davos Seaworth bajó la mano con rapidez, retrocediendo, y enterró los dedos en la cabecita de Renly casi con ternura. Los largos dedos de la mano izquierda se enredaron en las negras hebras del pequeño, quien lo miraba con un sonrisa tierna y somnolienta.

-Le has caído bien a Stannis, Ser Davos –Confesó el pequeño mientras cerraba los ojos ante la caricia. –Cuando vuelvas a verle, ¿me traes un melocotón?

-Te traeré todos los melocotones que quieras, pequeño –Prometió el hombre, separando los dedos del pelo azabache del chico y agitando la mano. –La noche es negra, y mi barco debe abordarla. Si me disculpais, mi Lord... –Davos hizo una reverencia pronunciada hacia el señor mayor y lo observó por última vez.

-Marchaos, contrabandista. Nos veremos cuando acabe todo esto. –El semblante inalterable de Lord Stannis no se vio interrumpido si no hasta que Davos volvió a hablar.

-¿Por qué esa cara, mi señor? –Consultó de veras interesado. –Teneis comida para soportar al menos dos meses de asedio, estáis a salvo, vuestros muros son inexpugnables, vuestro hermanito está con vos… ¿Qué os afecta?

-No tengo otra cara que no sea esta –Respondió con acritud el orgulloso señor, dándose la vuelta casi con desprecio y dejando que el contrabandista tomara su camino.

-No digo yo, si es como dicen por ahí... al buen tiempo, mala cara. –Farfulló Seaworth con resignación, soltando un bufido divertido. Y entonces, Stannis Baratheon se giró hacia él y sonrió...

La mueca que hizo resultaba casi dolorosa. La sonrisa era tan quebradiza que Cressen pensó que le estaban doliendo los músculos de la cara por el esfuerzo de tan solo mantenerla; era la tercera vez que veía a lord Stannis sonreír. Reía a veces, poquísimas ocasiones, pero casi ninguna sonreía de esa forma. Davos se mostró sorprendido y sonrió también, como para animarlo, y se dio la vuelta esta vez para marcharse.

Y el hombre volvió a rechinar los dientes, como siempre. Así que el dicho del contrabandista Davos Seaworth, posteriormente llamado Ser Davos, no andaba tan desencaminado para el Lord de Bastión de tormentas.


End file.
